Noche de copas
by Idi Abarai
Summary: [IchiRuki] Si tomas con los amigos pueden pasar varias cosas: Divertirte, hacer el ridículo, llorar y hasta pelearse. Lo mismo va para una Kuchiki ¿Qué cosas pueden ocurrir cuando es Rukia la que se emborracha? (Es mi mejor intento de resumen sin spolier XD)


_Porque tener dos fics pendientes y unos 6 one shots escritos a la mitad no es suficiente, aquí estoy con uno extra que se me ocurrió mientras navegaba en tumblr._

 _Los personajes son de Kubo… el IchiRuki es de todos._

~ooOoo~

 **Noche de copas**

El viento resoplaba fuertemente por toda la sociedad de almas, los árboles danzaban con él, se deshacían de sus hojas y pintaban de un tono marrón el suelo. En el Seireitei la vida seguía su curso. Cada división se centraba en sus obligaciones, algunos más ocupados que otros y muchos, desatendiendo por completo sus responsabilidades para delegárselas a alguien más.

En la sexta división una joven de ojos violáceos daba vueltas de un lado a otro bajo la mirada pasiva de su compañero teniente, Renji Abarai. La chica cuchicheaba por lo bajo, reprendiéndose a sí misma, tocándose el cabello con desesperación y gritando, sonoramente, que no debió comportarse de esa manera.

Tenía un buen rato así, caminando sin rumbo por toda la habitación. Quejándose, haciendo rabietas y, sobre todo, gritándole a su amigo de la infancia que era su culpa, que debió detenerla antes de pasar por tan deshonrosa escena.

—Traté de hacerlo Rukia —dijo como por sexta vez el shinigami—, pero tú estabas más que decidida a actuar y ya sabes que es casi imposible pararte cuando te propones algo.

—¡Esa no es una excusa! Debiste llevarme a otro lado para evitar que… —hizo una pausa y miró hacia otro lado, apenada— para evitar todo.

—No veo cuál es el problema. —Respondió su amigo restándole seriedad al asunto que aquejaba a la Kuchiki—. Solo dile a Ichigo que estabas tomada. Que lo que dijiste es mentira. ¿No Rukia? Es mentira, ¿cierto?

—¡Cla-claro! —Contestó tartamudeando.

—No lo parece —Expuso sonriendo el de cabello rojo—. ¿Qué tanta verdad hay en lo que dijiste?

—¡Nada! —Gritó tajantemente—. Pero no deja de ser vergonzoso —Respondió en voz baja.

—Ichigo es tu amigo, entenderá que fue el alcohol el que te motivó a hablar de más. No te preocupes tanto por eso.

—Pero —dijo tímidamente—, ¿cómo haré para verlo a la cara sin morir de vergüenza?

—Yo creo que lo averiguarás muy pronto. —Respondió acercándose a ella y alborotando su cabello para luego dirigir su vista hacia la puerta—. Hola Ichigo, sé gentil. Rukia está muy frágil.

—¡Hey! No digas tonterías —Le gritó la chica.

Abarai le sonrió dulcemente, susurró un "lo harás bien" casi en su oído y salió de la habitación mirando al de cabello naranja; sus labios dibujaron un "no la riegues" apenas perceptible para el otro muchacho. Luego cerró la puerta y caminó sin rumbo tocándose la cabeza y pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría escuchar la conversación, no por chisme, claro que no, solo por pura y sana curiosidad y claro, un poco de preocupación por lo que esos dos pudieran hacer.

Mientras Renji custodiaba el lugar, sus dos amigos pasaban por un bochornoso y tenso momento. Ichigo miraba a la pelinegra sin hablar, como esperando a que ella dijera algo, o eso fue lo que ella pensó. La realidad es que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversación. Rukia mantenía una postura recta mientras observaba a su alrededor deseando encontrar algo que le permitiera decir que estaba ocupada. ¿En la división de su hermano? Tal vez, después de todo ella era una Kuchiki. Pero por más que revisó cada detalle no encontró algo que la salvara de conversar con Kurosaki.

—Quizás Renji se llevó mis documentos —Comentó la joven luego de un incómodo silencio y a modo de disculpa—. ¿Buscas algo Ichigo? No has hablado desde que llegaste.

El chico cerró los ojos y tocó su cabello como peinándolo. Era común ese comportamiento cuando estaba nervioso y ahora, con esta situación tan extraña, raro sería que no tartamudeara o alejara la vista de Rukia, o rascara su cabeza en señal de timidez.

—En realidad —dijo nervioso—. Quiero hablar contigo… —luego, hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente— sobre lo que pasó ayer.

—¿Ayer? —Contestó apenas audible.

—Sí…

—No recuerdo mucho de lo que hice ayer —lo interrumpió, girando rápidamente el rostro para no sostener más su mirada.

—¿Nada?

—No mucho. —Murmuró mientras caminaba hacia una mesa vacía cerca de la ventana.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

Rukia miró hacia afuera. Al parecer, el capitán Hitsugaya tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien; se tocaba la frente mientras escuchaba las excusas de su teniente, o eso era lo que a la distancia podía interpretar con los manoteos de Matsumoto y el incremento de reiatsu del menor de los capitanes. Ella los observaba deseando que sus problemas fueran tan simples como el regaño de un superior o el hecho de lidiar con un subalterno irresponsable. De ser así no tendría que idear una hábil respuesta a lo que su amigo le preguntaba.

—Recuerdo haber tomado —Contestó con la mirada fija en el exterior—. Después de eso no estoy segura pero debí decir una enorme cantidad de tonterías.

—No realmente. —Indicó el joven.

—No te creo. Cuando tomo digo cosas sin sentido, la mayoría de ellas falsas. Supongo que debo evitar el alcohol, definitivamente me hace actuar como una tonta.

—¿Todo es falso? —Preguntó Ichigo acercándose a la Kuchiki.

Rukia volteó a verlo casi por inercia. No habló, solo observaba su rostro pensando en qué decir y cómo hacerlo. No era sencillo mentirle a su amigo, pero no podía contarle la verdad. Esa que se había negado por tanto tiempo, la que había ocultado dentro de sí misma para no pensar, para no enredarse, para no involucrar sentimientos… la que salió sin querer en una noche de copas.

.::OoOoO::.

Por todos era conocido lo alegre y desinhibida que se convertía la teniente Matsumoto en cuanto el alcohol invadía su cuerpo. Se volvía el alma de la fiesta y brindaba sin cesar con todos por igual. Lo que nadie se hubiese imaginado es que a Kuchiki Rukia le ocurriera algo similar.

La pequeña noble había consumido alcohol anteriormente, aunque nunca en grandes dosis ni mucho menos de esa calidad. Por eso, en el momento que Rangiku le invitó una copa no dudó en aceptar. Un gravísimo error que se acrecentó cuando Kurosaki Ichigo apareció. Y no es que Rukia se estuviese comportando correctamente, sino que, con Renji, Hisagi, Iduru y Rangiku no tenía nada que resolver, pero con su amigo de cabello naranja sí.

A Ichigo lo habían invitado a participar en su reunión secreta y aunque en un principio prefirió no acudir, algo en su interior le dictó que debía hacerlo, al final de cuentas ellos también eran sus amigos y sería agradable pasar el tiempo con ellos. Lo que nunca pensó es que se encontraría a su amiga en tan vergonzosa situación.

—¡Ichigo! —Gritó la teniente de la decimotercera división con un tono que a su amigo se le hizo peculiar—. ¡Qué alegría que llegues! Ya te extrañaba.

Que Rukia se alegrara por verlo y le dijera, además, que lo extrañaba, era mucho más raro que ver a Byakuya sonriendo y compartiendo con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. ¿Qué demonios tenía? Miró la mesita del centro: 4 botellas vacías y algunos vasos la adornaban. Después recorrió con la vista lo que restaba del lugar. Hisagi y Kira tendidos en el suelo, murmurando una gran cantidad de incoherencias; Renji que parecía más lúcido pero que observaba a Rukia con detenimiento; Matsumoto canturreando y sirviendo otra copa. Y Rukia. Rukia que cerraba los ojos y extendía sus manos para atraerlo.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Dijo el de cabello naranja con aparente terror.

—Nada, nada. —Contestó Rangiku moviendo la mano—. Únete y toma esto. —Exclamó, ofreciéndole una bebida.

Ichigo la miró con recelo pero al final aceptó y se sentó en el piso, al igual que los demás. Rukia continuaba invitándolo a acercarse, solo con sus brazos. Él prefirió ignorarla y continuar inerte.

—Vamos a la mansión —Expuso Abarai, dirigiéndose a su amiga de la infancia. Ella no hizo caso.

—No seas aguafiestas Renji —Se quejó Matsumoto.

Rukia se levantó y miró a Ichigo de nuevo. Se acercó a él como pudo y se colocó a su lado.

—Me gustas —Explicó sonriendo y mirándolo muy detenidamente.

Kurosaki enmudeció. Las palabras de su amiga resonaban en su cabeza. La observaba tratando de descifrar lo que eso quería decir. Quizás después venía una burla o una carcajada de su parte diciéndole lo inmaduro y fácil de engañar que era.

Nada de eso ocurrió.

La morena acomodó la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó. Su boca continuaba dibujando una sonrisa.

Renji los observaba desde su sitio, pensando en lo que debería hacer.

—Vamos Rukia, el capitán Kuchiki debe estar preocupado por ti. —Comentó, pensando que de esa forma su amiga no se resistiría.

—No quiero. —Respondió la joven, sin moverse—. Prefiero quedarme con Ichigo.

—No seas terca. Vámonos que no quiero lidiar mañana contigo.

—No sé de qué hablas piña, estás borracho.

—Tú también. Mejor vámonos a dormir.

—¿Contigo?

—Con quien quieras pero vámonos ya.

—Entonces —dijo con un dedo alzado—. Quiero dormir con él. —Y señaló con el índice al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Ichigo no paraba de sorprenderse, Rukia debía estar muy borracha como para perder la compostura y hablar de esa manera. Renji se rascaba la cabeza y rogaba porque su amiga se durmiera y, sobre todo, porque el capitán Kuchiki no apareciera en ese momento.

—Te lo ruego Rukia, no quiero que después me recrimines. —Insistió el pelirrojo. Ella no hizo caso, de nuevo.

Kurosaki continuaba casi sin moverse, mientras su amiga se pegaba más a él. La miró con detenimiento, lucía adorable aun estando borracha. La chica sintió su mirada y volteó a verlo, le sonrió y acarició el rostro, primero la mejilla y luego, con lentitud, la boca.

Ichigo se estremeció, jamás había sentido las delicadas manos de Rukia de esa manera. El contacto con su amiga siempre se dio de otra forma, algo más rudo, completamente distinto a las caricias que en ese momento le dedicaba. Suspiró, no fuertemente, algo sutil, apenas perceptible. No quería aprovecharse del momento, bien sabía que la joven Kuchiki no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, que era el alcohol el que estaba dictándole qué hacer.

—Me gustas mucho. —Dijo la chica de nuevo—. Me gustas desde hace tanto tiempo.

No respondió, se quedó observándola en silencio y se perdió en los violáceos ojos. Si no estuviera tan tomada le diría mil cosas más, pero en ese estado lo mejor era apartarse.

—Rukia —habló de nuevo el de tatuajes—. Es hora de descansar.

Ni Kurosaki ni su amiga escucharon. Cada vez se encontraban más cerca, conforme Rukia lo acariciaba iba perdiendo su capacidad de razonar, cada roce lo acercaba más a ella y a sus labios.

—Yo —Susurró el de pelo naranja— no creo…

Rukia no lo dejó continuar. Se acercó hasta sus labios y le plantó un beso. Los dos cerraron los ojos y continuaron con el vaivén de sus bocas. Su ritmo era lento, suave y un poco torpe. Ichigo tomó la cabeza de su amiga y la acercó más, aumentando así el contacto.

Renji se agarró la cabeza. Ahora sí era definitivo, su capitán lo mataría.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron luego de unos minutos, lentamente, aun con los ojos cerrados. Rukia fue la primera en abrirlos, le sonrió a su amigo para después acomodarse en su pecho y quedarse dormida.

Ichigo suspiró y le acarició el cabello. Renji se acercó y cargó a la muchacha, no le dijo nada a su amigo, después hablaría con él. Kurosaki entendió y solo asintió con la cabeza.

El de tatuajes llevó a su amiga hasta la mansión Kuchiki, suplicando mentalmente para que su superior no apareciera pidiendo explicaciones.

—Vaya lío en el que nos metiste —Dijo sonriendo antes de acomodarla en su cama.

El siguiente día Rukia despertó tarde. Tenía un agudo dolor de cabeza, una sed intensa y le molestaba la luz que se colaba por su ventana. En pocas palabras: Sufría una terrible resaca.

Intentó recordar un poco lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tenía imágenes borrosas en su mente: de ella tomando con sus amigos, riendo por las locuras que se le ocurrían a Matsumoto, bailando, cantando… divirtiéndose. Sonrió gratamente, le encantaba saber que podía pasarla bien de vez en cuando.

Sentía que algo estaba olvidando pero aunque intentaba no podía recordar. Pensó que no era importante y se metió al baño, le hacía falta refrescarse un poco. Fue cuando el agua tocó su cuerpo que se acordó de lo que había pasado con Ichigo. Se quedó en la regadera por más tiempo, pensando en lo que había hecho y tratando de recordar todo. No pudo lograrlo y se dirigió hacia la sexta división para buscar a Renji. Fue él quien le explicó todo.

—¿Por qué me dejaste hacer eso? —Gritó desesperada.

—No me estabas pidiendo permiso. Además, ya te dije que te pedí muchas veces que nos fuéramos y jamás me hiciste caso.

—Pe… pero.

—Pero ya es muy tarde ¿no? Solo explícale a Ichigo que estabas tomada y no sabías lo que hacías. O finge que no recuerdas nada.

Pasó todo ese tiempo pensando qué decirle, planeando cómo hacerlo, buscando las palabras exactas. Nada. Quizás lo mejor era hacerse la desentendida. Fue su última alternativa y la que mejor se adaptó a lo que sentía.

Cuando Ichigo llegó estaba decidida a no tratar el tema, tenía la esperanza de que él tampoco quisiera hacerlo. No fue así. El joven quería saber lo que había ocurrido, necesitaba entender lo que la había motivado a actuar así.

¿Por qué era tan difícil explicarle a Ichigo lo que sentía? Era como una lucha constante entre sus emociones, temores y deseos. Una incesante batalla en la que siempre ganaba la razón. Pero ahora que la cordura se había perdido gracias al alcohol, la moneda estaba en el aire.

Contemplar los ojos de su amigo no era de gran ayuda. El ambiente a su alrededor, mucho menos. Parecía una de esas historias en la que los protagonistas están a punto de declarar su amor. La habitación permanecía en silencio, Ichigo continuaba mirándola. Ella casi se volvía loca. Aun en ese trance sabía que lo mejor era desentenderse del asunto.

—Falso, dices… no sé de qué hablas Ichigo.

—¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? —Le preguntó.

—¿Recordar? ¿Qué?

—Esto —Le dijo, acercándose a su rostro.

Sintió el roce de sus labios y retrocedió un paso, él la detuvo al instante y la acercó más a su cuerpo. La abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Esta vez no se resistió, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron.

—¿Qué tipo de indecencia es esta? —Le recriminó la muchacha. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un rojo intenso y sus ojos no querían toparse con la mirada marrón de su amigo y se perdían en un objetivo cualquiera.

—No es ninguna indecencia. —Explicó el joven tocándose la cabellera. Él también mostraba un innegable sonrojo.

—Esto —dijo insegura—, esto no debió ocurrir.

El joven la miró de nuevo. Quizás se había equivocado al actuar, quizás ella no necesitaba lo mismo que él. Tal vez solo había sido una locura derivada del alcohol, un error que ambos pagarían muy caro.

—Esto —continuó la shinigami—, esto no puede ser. No hay una manera en que esto salga bien y aun así… —explicó vacilante— y aun así quiero hacerlo. A sabiendas de lo que puede desencadenar… aun tomando en cuenta todas las alternativas. Yo lo quiero. De verdad lo quiero.

Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo. Kurosaki sonrió gratamente. La tomó de la cintura por segunda vez y la besó.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones. Y ya no importaban pues sus actos decían todo lo que habían callado alguna vez. Sus sentimientos se veían reflejados en ese beso y eso era lo único que importaba. Después tendrían tiempo para analizar lo que había ocurrido en esa noche de copas, si es que algún día querían hacerlo, ahora lo único que necesitaban era dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

.::OoOoO::.

Afuera de la habitación todo mantenía su curso. Los conflictos de la décima división se arreglaron gracias a la intervención de Hinamori, el capitán Hitsugaya no estaba seguro de acceder, pero no podía negarse a una petición de su amiga de la infancia. Obviamente Matsumoto era la más feliz.

La sexta división continuaba con sus deberes, preparando informes y entrenando sus habilidades. El único que no trabaja era su teniente quien permanecía haciendo guardia para que nadie se acercara a la habitación donde sus amigos arreglaban sus asuntos. Comenzaba a aburrirse pero no tenía otra opción, no quería que el capitán Kuchiki se enterara del problema de Rukia. Lo que jamás imaginó fue que a su trabajo de vigilante le quedaran muchas, muchas horas más.

~ooOoo~

 _Me encanta que Renji aparezca, no como el tercero en discordia sino como el amigo que apoya a Rukia sin importar qué… ¡Hagan un trío please! Ok no, mejor cada pareja por su lado XD Por cierto, este fic iba a ser RenRuki en un principio pero ya que lo comencé a escribir pensé que le quedaba más a Ichigo y pues ya… terminó así ;)_

 _Si les gustó denle manita arriba, =P ¿No vea? Acá con un review es suficiente, aunque un favorito no me caería mal ;) También acepto tomatazos y hasta mentadas DDD: pero con cariño, porfis._

 _Nos leemos despuesito. Saludos._

 _PD: ¿Creen que el final está bien? Me encantaría conocer su opinión. Tenía varias ideas pero terminé optando por algo más simple y con un poquititito de acción. Rukia e Ichi son más así, ¿de actuar y eso, no? Como no quería describir y describir los besos lo dejé como quedó, con mi amado Abarai esperando a que terminaran de hablar mientras esos dos se agasajaban jajaja._


End file.
